


Perfect

by Bichwhwifi



Series: Olicity Divide (÷) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Oliver and felicity met in high school and years later they meet again and rekindle their romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the new series I started. This one was inspired by the song Perfect, I had some seen some tweets on twitter drawing comprehend to this song when Oliver told Felicity that she looked perfect in the wedding dress in ep 4x16. 
> 
> I hope that you all like it.

_It was almost seen as a shame, coming to prom without a date when you were the most popular guy in senior year. Even more, when your girlfriend dumped you at the same time she rejected you when you asked her to prom in front of the whole school but it had happened and nothing could be done about that, at least he was happy that he even got to go to prom. Only the ones that actually graduated got to come but he did it, with some help of a friend but he did it and that was what was most important of all. He could finally get out of this town and far away from his parents, so called friends and start fresh in a place where no one knew his name let alone who his family was._

 

_He had all of this to thank one person, the one that kept him on the right path with her words and her belief in him that he could do it. The one and only remarkable Felicity Smoak, a woman stronger than any other person he had ever met. She had been his light in the moment of darkness, at the point that he had to get his act together and do something for school or her wouldn’t have been here and was instead having to do his last year of high school for a second time like some people, like Tommy, the guy had so what stolen his girlfriend what had led him to now have no date but he was at the point of graduating and going on to the next chapter of his life._

 

_Oliver had known for some time that he and Laurel weren't meant to be, he had thought that she would have been happy that he was putting in more time in his school work. But no, she could only complain that he didn’t spend enough time with her, not everyone was like her. Being able to pass every class without doing a single thing on her work, some people had to have others help them to get there._

 

_And that was when Felicity Smoak set food into his life, she had always been there but she had had a way of staying in the shadows but she was a newly found light that set foot in his life. She was the girl that sat in the back of the class, only talked when someone asked her something, the girl that was on top of every class and the girl that asked for extra work after she gave her homework for the whole week at once. The girl was remarkable in his eyes and there was no way he could deny that wasn’t slowly falling in love with her after every study session they had._

 

_She was the one that had helped him make his parents proud of him once again, give them new hope that he wasn’t a disappointment to the family name. The only thing that he had a problem with was that the parents gave Laurel all the credit for it and the thing that was troubling him, even more, was that she took credit for it as well while she knew that she only been angry at him for getting help. And everything he wanted to bring up that Felicity had been the one that had offered to help him, his mother dismissed him and kept talking about what a good influence Laurel had on him. After trying for what felt like months on end to explain the truth he gave up on even trying to get his parents to hear him out._

 

_He couldn’t give a care in the world about his parents or even Laurel at that point anymore. He spent so what all the free time he had after school studying with Felicity not giving a care what effect it had on his relationship. The time he spends with her at the library, her house or even the park. He felt like the person she had believed in, they had the time to get to know each other. And everything he got to know about the girl with raven black hair with purple locks, he asked himself from time to time how she could have kept everything that happened in her life to herself, it had made her who she was now and her was deeply in love with that person, wanting to keep her all to himself._

 

_She was the one he was waiting on now, sitting in the far corner, his eye on the door of the ballroom that the school had rented out for the dance, waiting for her to walk through the door any moment now. She had made him a promise that she would come and he knew that she always kept her word. Stealing glances between the door and his phone he held in his hand. He had gotten here about an hour ago and the dance would only last for another two, not wanting to let someone miss out on something that would only come once a lifetime._

 

_And when he had been at the point where he couldn’t wait any longer and was about to call her and ask her if she was still coming, there she was. When he saw her standing at the door, in the dress, white as snow, almost looking like an angel in person. Making his way over to her, in his mind all he could think about was how surreal it all was, she was everything he didn’t deserve._

 

_“You look beautiful.”It had brought her thoughts back to reality._

 

_“I look like a mess, my mom had the dress lying around and everything was so last minute. I don’t even know why I did all of this but that would be a lie because I do know. I promised you that I would come and I still don’t know why I sad yes in the first place, it just kind of slipped out. And I’m going to stop talking now because you aren’t stopping me and I have no idea why I’m still talking.” Her rambling only made the ever growing smile even wider, if that was even possible._

 

_“I’m glad that you came.”_

 

_“Why wouldn’t I. I promised you, didn’t I?” And as his night could get any better, t just had._

 

_“Want to get out of here?” He had asked her after they had walked around for some time, judged couples and predicting which ones would break up before the summer was even over._

 

_“I just got here about a half hour ago?”_

 

_“We could always go for a walk around the school, it can be like a goodbye before graduation this weekend?”_

_“I would like that.”_

 

_That night they snuck into the school and just walked around and telling each other stories. Oliver holding her heels for her while she held her way to long dress when they walked over the football field hand in hand. They could still hear the music from the dance that was still going on a few blocks down the road. It had been Oliver that had asked her to dance when he had heard the principals muffled voice mention something about the last dance. She had gladly taken his hand, in the middle on the field they danced, the grass between her feet in the dark in the arms of the one and only Oliver Queen._

 

_Not long after the music had stopped they just kept dancing and before she knew it his lips were on her’s and he was lifting her up her feet. What had happened that night was kept between the two of them, it had been one of the many secrets they shared together but they didn’t mind this time, it had been just the two of them._

 

_The following weekend Felicity gave her speech as vale victorian and Oliver was probably her biggest supporter in the crowd if it wasn’t for her mother and he could live with that._

 

_Oliver introduced her to his parent that day and they couldn’t have been more surprised and his little sister Thea had been the one that said:’See mom, I told you. Laurel could never get Ollie to do something like that. But as I just confirmed, you guy's don't really listen, do you?’_

 

_His mother hadn’t been happy about what her daughter had said but had imitated to believing that she was way too confident in Laurel. She had preached Felicity for getting Oliver into Harvard and she was surprised to hear that Felicity had been excepted into MIT on a full scholarship when Dona Smoak had joined in on the conversation._

 

_Oliver and felicity started dating that same summer and during their first year in Messatutess but broke it off after Felicity started taking up more and more classes so she would be able to graduate early. It had taken a toll on the both of them, Oliver barely say her anymore, she made new friends and they had slowly grown apart. They saw each other from time to time walking around campus, he had heard that she had started dating a guy named Cooper and after that, he made it his plan to stop thinking about her and focus everything he had in his study._

 

_The last thing he heard about her was how that Cooper guy had been arrested by the FBI and had hung himself not long after his arrest. He had looked for her after but for some reason he couldn’t find her._

 

_It was three years after he had heard that he would see her again, in the IT department of QC. His father had offered him to learn him everything about the company as soon as he had finished college. He had heard Walter Steel mention a Miss Smoak taking over the IT department after their former head of IT had been caught in trying to sell QC’s information to some of their competitors._

 

_He had been in shock when he had seen her, she had changed so much in the years he hadn’t seen her. Her hair wasn’t long and black anymore, it was blond and just long enough that it could hang over her shoulders and she was no longer wearing her signature glasses. As if she couldn’t get any beautifier then she already had been, she just looked perfect._

 

_This time he was not wanting to give her up and he was willing to everything to her she’s once more. She was the one that had had stole his heart all those years ago, he just wanted to be her man and she is his girl. And when she looked him in his eyes after all those years apart it almost felt like they had never been apart. This time they were not going to give up on each other._

 

_Before they knew it a year had gone by, they had moved in together and Oliver had gone down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She walked down the aisle a year later caring their first child. Everyone had asked them if they weren't taking things a little too fast but for them, everything still felt like it was going a bit too slow and as long as they were together, they couldn’t be any happier._

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy looks like a princess in that one!” Came from the sweet voice of the blond three-year-old that was sitting on her father's lap dressed in her favorite princess' dress, in front of the fireplace pointing to one of the may pictures that were lying speared out on the floor.

 

“Was that mom at your wedding?” Came from the boy how was paying more attention to the golden retriever that was lying on his lap then to the pictures.

 

“No, look that one isn’t from the wedding Robert. I wish it was, that one was from our senior prom, I could barely fit in my wedding dress because I was eight months pregnant with you.” Everyone had turned around looked to the person the voice belonged to that had just walked into the loft.

 

“You still looked perfect when I marred you.”

 

“Well, I didn’t feel like it but I married you anyway so you have to say things like that.” felicity said while walking over to where her husband was sitting with their two kids ad gave him a kiss before she threw her coat on the couch and sat down next to him and they kept talking about every memory that was behind the photos that were lying in front of them.

 

This had been everything had ever dreamed of, the two of them and their own little family, just the two of them with Robert, Mia and the little one that was still on the way. Against all odds he had been lucky enough to marry the beautiful angel that was Felicity Smoak.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more idea's for one-shots inspired bu Ed Sheeran's new album. I just don't really know which one to do next:  
> -Hearts don't break around here: Happily married couple with a newly born baby.  
> -New man: Felicity and Ray are together but she still sleeps around with Oliver and he hates Ray to the core.  
> -Supermarket Flowers: A sort of second part to Happier when they meet again after years apart after Oliver's mother passes away.  
> -Barcelona: Olicity on vacation in Spain, Felicity get's drunk and wants to dance with Oliver.  
> 0r Galway Girl: They meet on a wild night out hoping for a one night stand but they end up just talking. 
> 
> Please comment which one you would like to see.


End file.
